codreamsfandomcom-20200215-history
General Charms
Sun King's Divine Zeal Cost: -; Mins: Willpower 10, Essence 7, At least one Virtue rated at 5+ Type: Permanent Keywords: Emotion Duration: Permanent The Lawgiver's will is her power; her passions are inevitabilites. Whenever she channels Willpower through a Virtue to perform any action, that action succeeds perfectly, completely negating the possibility of effective opposition, including perfect defenses. She achieves a threshold success equal to her Integrity, regardless of circumstance. This supreme exertion of divine will is, however, not without cost. Whenever this ability is invoked the Solar gains a point of temporary Limit. If this ability is used to negate a perfect defense then the Solar automatically enters their Limit Break condition. Additionally, the Solar's target is granted one counterattack which can not be countered with a perfect defense. Cosmic Transcendence of (Virtue) Cost: -; Mins: Essence 2, Integrity 4, (Virtue) 5; Type: Permanent Keywords: None Duration: Permanent Laws cannot be just without virtue – this is a universal Truth the greatest of the Lawgivers know intuitively. The Solar Exalted may purchase this Charm once for each dot of Integrity she possesses (up to a maximum of four purchases) with each purchase applied to a different Virtue. The choice cannot be altered but the Charm's effects can cease if the Solar lacks a sufficient virtue rating for any reason. This Charm allows the Exalted to raise the chosen (Virtue) past 5, up to a maximum of her permanent Willpower. Additionally, the Lawgiver regains one virtue channel for each virtue augmented by this Charm once per day at sunrise. Also, whenever a Solar would roll dice for a Virtue enhanced by a purchase of this Charm (whether as a pool by itself or bonus dice from a channel), the Charm converts these dice into automatic successes. This isn’t optional, so characters must always spend Willpower to resist the urges of extreme Virtue. See below for how Virtues express themselves differently through this Charm. Compassion: The Solar cares for other people as she would care about the chips of bone or fibers of sinew that compose someone she cares about. She certainly does not wish the pieces harm, but places their well-being far below the health of the whole. The specifics of the Solar’s greater good must be worked out with the Storyteller and must make sense for the character’s Intimacies and other Virtue ratings. Within this expansive ethos, she can sacrifice millions of lives to save billions more. She can channel Compassion on any action that serves her greater good, even actions that oppose smaller conceptions of Compassion. However, she must spend Willpower to take actions that oppose the greater good, even those actions that demonstrate immediate Compassion. Conviction: Inhuman extremes of Conviction do not wildly deviate from the ethics of mortal paragons except by degree. Therefore, the applicability of Conviction channels does not increase. However, whenever mental influence seeks to alter the emotional context of any of her Intimacies, lessen them outright or alter her beliefs or memory with an Illusion effect, the Exalt may spend one Willpower and one Conviction channel to perfectly dodge that influence. Doing so breaks any ongoing effects from the dodged influence, and this may be done later to throw off influence as an alternative to dodging the initial social attack or other source. In addition to the normal behavioral prohibitions on high Conviction, an Solar with this Charm can’t knowingly act against any of her Intimacies unless she has spent Willpower to act against her beliefs for a scene. Temperance: With extreme self control comes absolute clarity of purpose. Whenever mental influence would build an Intimacy or exert an Emotion effect over her, the Solar may dodge by spending one Willpower and one Temperance channel. This defense follows the same overall rules as the dodge afforded by Cosmic Transcendence of Conviction apart from the types of influence it defends against. The range of actions that extreme Temperance can enhance does not improve. Unfortunately, her ascetic devotion also requires her to spend Willpower to act dishonestly or show bias in any situation, not just matters of importance. She must also spend Willpower to break promises, even those lacking that formality and solemnity of a sworn oath. Valor: The Solar knows no peers or superiors and, therefore, ceases to understand fear as a meaningful concept. If she would somehow fail a Valor check despite 5+ automatic successes, she still succeeds with threshold of one. She treats all mental influence that would instill fear or alter her behavior through playing on fears as unacceptable orders, also terminating any fear-based Intimacies upon purchase of this Charm. The Storyteller decides when this defense applies. Cosmic Transcendence of Valor does not broaden the range of actions that Valor channels can aid, nor does it broaden the scope of prohibited actions. This is not the only form of extreme Virtue Solars of the First Age explored, only one transhumanist paradigm. Ability Excellency - (Ability) Mastery Cost: 1m/success (1m/2 successes for Dragon-blood); mins (ability) 1, Essence 1; Type: Reflexive (step 1 for attackers, step 2-8 for defenders) Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: Instant Exalts with this charm are known for their unwavering perfection. When the exalts' players makes a roll using the relevant ability they may invoke this charm. Solars may spend up to (attribute + ability) in motes, gaining one automatic success on the roll per mote spent. Dragon-bloods may spend up to (ability + specialties) in motes, gaining two automatic successes on the roll per mote spent. This charm can also be used to boost defenses. During step 2 a defender may spend motes up to their maximum allowed, boosting their pertinent DV by 1 per success purchased. Divine Transcendence of (Ability) Cost: -; Mins: (Ability) 5, Essence 5; Type: Permanent Keywords: Native, Mirror Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: The pertinent Ability Excellency - (Ability) Mastery All limitations in existence shrink in the face of Solar determination - that which is impossible becomes merely difficult; that which is indestructible crumbles; that which cannot be slain lies dead upon the earth. When a Solar crashes against the boundaries of her own power, that limit also falters. All Charms within the Ability corresponding to this Charm reduce their minimum Ability and Essence ratings by one when the character attempts to learn them. All subsidiary powers contained within such Charms also lower their requisite Ability and Essence ratings by one. Divine Transcendence of (Ability) cannot reduce the requirements of any Charm with the minimums of (Ability) 10 or Essence 10. Charms retain their original ratings for all other purposes, such as building Combos. Upon achieving (Ability) 10, Essence 10, this Charm vanishes and the Solar is refunded its cost. Supreme Perfection of (Ability) Cost: -; Mins: (Ability) 5, Essence 5; Type: Permanent; Keywords: Mirror; Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Ability Excellency - (Ability) Mastery This Charm permanently alters the cost of the Solar Excellency associated with the Ability this Charm is purchased for. Ability Excellency - (Ability) Mastery's cost becomes "one mote per two successes added". This charm is incompatible with any other Charm which provides cost discounts to Excellencies, such as Infinite (Ability) Mastery.